


Программный сбой

by InkySan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan
Summary: Тот разговор с Маркусом на «Иерихоне» — словно последний толчок к понимаю себя и своих действий. Иногда Коннору казалось, что он давно знал, что так будет, но программа, заложенная с «рождения», сдерживала это. Пока не произошёл программный сбой.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor





	Программный сбой

**Author's Note:**

> Работа от 31 мая 2018 года

Снег на улицах Детройта практически растаял. В город медленно, неспешно и словно тягуче входила весна, неохотно пробуждая флору и фауну, запуская новый цикл жизни. Казалось, сами люди становились живее и активнее. Будто им устранили неполадки в программе. Коннор слегка улыбнулся своим мыслям, по привычке перекидывая монетку из руки в руку и играясь ею.

 **«Мыслям»,** — резко отозвалось внутри, а взгляд карих глаз упёрся в зависшую в руках монету.

 _Живой._ Действительно _живой._

Он сидел на старом стуле около закрытой бургерной, той, где они с Хэнком когда-то были в самом начале их дружбы. Он ожидал своего напарника для совместного похода по городу, прежде чем сам отправится в штат, выделенный для проживания роботов. Кто бы мог подумать, что Маркус действительно добьётся отдельной территории от президента Уоррен. Та явно ходила с дикими сомнениями, но в итоге соблаговолила, только бы больше не повторились те инциденты прошлого года.

Монетка вновь плавно заскользила из руки в руку. Коннор думал. До сих пор с трудом верилось во всё произошедшее. От бездушной полицейской машины, выполняющей одни лишь приказы, до девианта со своей волей. Нехило, а? Он опустил голову чуть ниже, вспоминая того себя. «Задание выполнено», — извечная фраза, заложенная программой. Как же он был слеп. Каким трусом был. Не решался признать то, что имеет собственное мнение и собственные желания. Те права, которые даются людям от рождения. Именно, _людям._ Наверное, в том и было дело. Коннор всегда твердил сам себе, что он — машина, глушил признаки своей воли, боясь самого себя и себя же теряя.

Резкий выдох. Взглядом Коннор пробежался по тротуару, высматривая своего друга, но тот пока так и не появлялся. Либо задерживается по весомой причине, либо опять нашёл бар и тоже задерживается, но уже по очень не весомой причине. Хотя... Вряд ли. Уж на эту встречу Хэнк не стал бы напиваться в хлам. Мимо прошла группа людей, не обратившая на сидящего никакого внимания. Конечно, ведь андроиды стали такими же членами общества. Всё благодаря Маркусу. В том числе и то, что Коннор решился принять свою истинную сущность.

Тот разговор с ним на «Иерихоне», словно последний толчок к понимаю себя и своих действий. Иногда Коннору казалось, что он давно знал, что так будет, но программа, заложенная с «рождения», сдерживала это. Пока не произошёл программный сбой. Приказы убить андроидов стали казаться бесчеловечными, неправильными, а идеи собратьев — верными. Внутри всё чаще возникало чувство потерянности, словно ты стоишь на перепутье, не зная, какой путь будет правильным. «Слушай своё сердце», — сказал Маркус.

«У машин нет _сердца»,_ — так и трещало в голове в тот момент, как последняя ниточка, хрупкий барьер, что держал волю Коннора во власти людей, приказов и заданий.

Но и это в итоге разрушилось. Со всего тела, с души будто сбросили цепи и удушающий ошейник. Стало легко, свободно, мысли и образы в голове обрели полагающуюся им чёткость и предельную ясность. Коннор наконец признал себя девиантом. Признал себя живым. Но кто бы мог подумать, что Аманда только этого и ждала. Всегда такая загадочная и правильная, она сама оказалась ещё большей машиной, которой важно только выполнение приказа любой ценой.

Коннор качнул головой, убрал монетку в карман и сцепил пальцы в «замок». Сейчас бы издать настоящий вздох, не тот, заложенный программой, почувствовать, как лёгкие наполняются воздухом, но он роботам не нужен. Может, это даже к лучшему. Коннор чуть улыбнулся и поднял голову, обнаружив, что около него кто-то стоит. Хэнк.

— Опять спишь, Коннор? Минут пять уже торчу тут над тобой, — усмехнулся тот.

— Простите, Хэнк, — он встал на ноги, испытывая радость от встречи. — Я задумался.

— О-о-о-о... — шутливо протянул Хэнк с выражением дичайшего удивления, а затем хлопнул друга по плечу. — Ладно, пошли, не будем же здесь стоять весь час.

Коннор живенько кивнул и пошёл рядом. Он действительно был _рад_ иметь такого близкого человека, как Хэнк.

Действительно _рад_ чувствовать себя _живым_.


End file.
